1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated driver device frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated driver device frame of a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
After the liquid crystal material was discovered in Europe, its usage was developed in the USA, and its application within a variety of technology fields is being studied in Japan. Most importantly, the application of a liquid crystal material as Liquid Crystal Display (“LCD”) has been used in a many display fields. The generation of a LCD as a Twisted Nematic-Liquid Crystal Display (“TN-LCD”) and a Super Twisted Nematic-Liquid Crystal Display (“STN-LCD”) has evolved to its use as a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (“TFT-LCD”). The display area, resolution and image quality have also been enhanced through the continuing development of LCD technology. In recent years, for instance, the development of integrated driver on LCD panel is playing an important role in the improvement of the resolution and the image quality of the LCD panel.
FIG. 4 is a sketch illustrating a conventional integrated driver device frame of a liquid crystal display panel. Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional integrated driver device frame is composed by a plurality of driver units 110, a plurality of output terminals 130, and a plurality of driving lines 120 corresponding to the driver units 110, respectively. Each output terminal 130 is coupled to a corresponding pixel element respectively. As shown in FIG. 4, the driver units 110 of a conventional integrated driver device frame are arranged in a row, and each driver unit 110 is connected to a corresponding driving line 120, respectively. Each output terminal 130 is also coupled to a corresponding driving line 120, respectively. In a conventional integrated driver device frame as shown in FIG. 4, the interval of every two neighboring output terminals 130 is equal to the interval of every two neighboring driver units 110 due to the plurality of the driver units 110 arranged in a row. Therefore, the resolution of the LCD panel is limited to the arrangement and the width of the plurality of the driver units 110 and cannot be enhanced.
FIG. 5 is a sketch illustrating another conventional integrated driver device frame of a liquid crystal display panel. The elements illustrated in FIG. 5 refer to the same elements illustrated in FIG. 4, but with a different arrangement. Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional integrated driver device frame is composed by two rows of driver units 110 located on the opposite side, a plurality of output terminals 130, and a plurality of driving lines 120 corresponding to the driver units 110, respectively. As shown in FIG. 5, each driver unit 110 is connected to a corresponding driving line 120, respectively, and each output terminal 130 is also coupled to a corresponding driving line 120, respectively. Each output terminal 130 is coupled to a corresponding pixel element respectively. In a conventional integrated driver device frame as shown in FIG. 5, the interval of every two neighboring output terminals 130 can be equal to the pixel pitch but the aspect of the total area of the integrated driver device frame will be increased.